


Unlikely Lovers

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, This is crack, and kim is an idiot i love him, cause museum brotp is the best brotp for crack okay?, i dont know what this is, i love them, im on crack, so much, such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Alix and Nath being irresponsible and engaging in wild and nonsensical behaviour. But it's okay because they're doing it with each other.





	Unlikely Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> *author was high on champagne cocaine gasoline and most things in between while writing this*

“I’m in a relationship.”

Alix’s tone was casual as she countered Kim’s point that “you’re not in a relationship”. Kim merely gaped at her as Nath walked over to join his best friend.

The redhead noticed Kim’s expression and waved a hand in front of his face. “What’s up?” he asked Alix.

“I told Kim I’m not single,” she answered, still casual as ever.

Nathaniel looked back to Kim and nodded as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. “Yeah, neither am I,” he said unnecessarily.

Kim spluttered. “Well  _ yeah _ , everyone knows  _ you’re _ with Marc, but  _ Alix?! _ ”

“Marc?”

“Y-Yes?!” Kim was starting to feel uncertain...was his life a lie?

Nathaniel shrugged. “I guess, but Marc’s not the top of my list of who I spend V-Day with.”

“V-Day’s over, but are you two telling me that Alix didn’t spend the day alone and you weren’t with Marc?!” Kim’s face dawned with realiztion and his eyes widened. “Ohhh, so you two,” he pointed at both of them, nodding with understanding.

Nath and Alix just blinked, sharing a bemused glance. 

“We?” Nath prompted.

“You’re together!” Kim blurted, looking as though he had finally found the answer to a particularly difficult math question.

The two friends shared another glance, then turned back to Kim.

Alix shook her head. “Nope.”

“Not even close,” Nath confirmed.

Kim looked disappointed. “But...then...what? Who?” he finally managed.

Alix shrugged, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t know, Kim. Maybe if I tell you, you’ll be so green with envy that you won’t be able to stand the truth.”

“I’m taken,” he assured her boldly. “Now tell me.”

By this time, Adrien and Nino had walked over, too, with interest.

“What’s going on?” the blond questioned.

Kim was practically bouncing. “Alix isn’t single!”

Adrien looked confused. “Oh? Who is it?”

“That’s what she’s about to tell me!” Kim said eagerly. “Who is it?!”

Alix repositioned her arms. “We have a very close relationship,” she informed them. “Much closer and more intimate than most people.”

“O-Oh?” Kim was very slightly growing wary. “You haven’t-” he started, going pale.

Alix leaned back and kicked a foot into the air, the wheels on the bottom of her skates rolling for a moment before slowing to a stop.

Kim stared. “What?”

“These babies are my heart and soul,” she said, bringing her foot close to her face to caress the neon green accents on the hard plastic shell.

Adrien smiled. “That’s great for you, Alix! Nice to know you’ve found your passion in life.”

Alix nodded. “Thanks, Adrien. I’ve been through thick and thin with these gorgeous rollerblades - I can’t imagine where I’d be without them!” She threw an arm over her head dramatically, and Kim felt a twinge of annoyance.

“Seriously?!”

Nath blinked at him curiously. “Something wrong?”

Kim wrinkled his nose. “What, do you sleep with them, too?”

Alix put her leg back down to relax. “I wish,” she sighed, still in that mock-lovesick voice.

“That is….”

Nino quickly elbowed Kim in the stomach, giving the jock a meaningful look.

Kim sighed. “Love is love, I guess,” shrugging in a most disappointed way.

Alix beamed.

“What about Nathaniel?” Kim asked tiredly. “Have some feelings for your sketchbook? Or do you do things with your pencil when no one’s around.”

Nathaniel barely reacted to that. “No, actually,” he replied in a calm and cheerful tone.

“Then who?” Kim asked, feeling very slightly hopeful.

Nathaniel grinned. “My bed.”

Adrien choked. Nino was quick to pat him on the back as the model came up, coughing.

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Oh, come on, you gutter-headed imps,” Nath waved off, and Alix doubled down laughing at his choice of vocabulary. “I would just kill to sleep in on a weekday morning, wouldn’t you?”

Kim had gone quite pale, and turned around quickly to grab his bag.

“I think I’ve heard enough,” he said, hastily searching for the nearest and quickest way to leave. He exited the scene sooner than later.

The remaining four watched him leave, then Adrien noticed his ride had arrived, too.

“Well, see you tomorrow,” he waved.

Nino left after that, and soon it was just Nath and Alix. They walked down the steps together, trying not to keel over from laughter.

“That was  _ genius, _ ” Alix cackled. “Your  _ bed. _ ”

“I love sleeping,” Nathaniel shrugged, still snickering.

“And I  _ really _ love my rollerblades,” she said.

Nathaniel sighed. “Shame, we could have told him we were together. That’d have been fun.”

“Maybe,” Alix supposed. “I mean, people already kind of thought we were together at one point and that wasn’t too fun...”

“True,” Nath reasoned. “Well, I’m exhausted,” he said with a yawn, stretching his arms, “I’m going to go spend some time with my one true love.”

“And I’ll go spend the afternoon with mine,” Alix agreed. “See you tomorrow?”

Nath nodded, turning to leave for his own house, and they parted ways.

*

Meanwhile, Kim spent the rest of the evening recounting the whole incident to Max and Ondine, who listened patiently, trying their very best not to burst out laughing at his obvious distress.

**Author's Note:**

> what the frick did i jsut write...
> 
> i dont know but i'm posting it anyways


End file.
